Outboard motors in use today are operated with a steering system commonly known as the sheathed cable steering system. The sheathed cable steering system includes a steering wheel affixed to a helm unit which converts rotation of a steering wheel to a linear push-pull action of a steering cable within a cable sheath. The sheathed cable extends rearwardly from the helm unit to a motor location where the cable sheath is fixed to a cable mounting tube which is an integral part of the motor mount. The steering cable extends from the cable sheath and through the cable mounting tube and terminates in a connection to the outboard motor. Rotation of the steering wheel effects an extension or a retraction of the steering cable relative to the cable sheath and a corresponding pivoting action of the outboard motor to change the direction of travel.
Use of the sheathed cable steering system inevitably results in the entry of corrosive materials such as seawater into the cable mounting tube, causing corrosion and increased friction while steering and to ruination of the system if allowed to continue beyond a reasonable time.
It is known in the art that lubrication of the cable reduces corrosion, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,493 issued Jan. 31, 1995 to Nelson for SYSTEM FOR INTRODUCING A LUBRICANT. The structure of the Nelson patent is particularly adapted for use with the sheathed cable steering system for outboard motors, but it does not deliver the lubricant to the steering cable as effectively as the apparatus of the present invention.